Dulces sueños
by Silvietta10
Summary: El llanto del bebé despierta a Brennan durante la noche  difícil de resumir, es mejor leerlo


**DULCES SUEÑOS**

**Hola! Se que hace tiempo que no subía nada. Lo siento. Este mini fic es de un sueño que tuve en verano. No sabía si escribirlo pero al final me decidí.**

**¿Que les está pareciendo esta temporada? Sólo decir que estoy enamoradísima de Michael. Pero en lo que respecta a la relación B&B me falta que llenen ese salto en el tiempo No se.. todos estábamos esperando como sería el inicio de su relación, quien daría el primer paso y no se.. nos lo hemos perdido! En fin.. aun así me encanta verlos juntitos y enamorados! **

**Y bueno, espero que el fic les ayude a hacer más plácida la espera hasta el 12 de enero, que saldrá el 7x06! **

**Un beso a todos. Se agradecen inmensamente los comentarios!**

El llanto del pequeño bebé despertó a Brennan del ligero sueño en el que estaba sumida. Se incorporó y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Acercó la pequeña cunita rosa y cogió a su hija en brazos. No encendió la luz ya que Booth estaba a su lado y necesitaba descansar para ir a trabajar al día siguiente

-Shhhh – dijo Brennan acunando a su hija entre sus brazos – No llores pequeña. Es imposible que tengas hambre dado que hace 1 hora que has comido y tus tomas son cada 3. ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Que te ha hecho despertar? ¿Tenías calor?

La niña empezó a calmarse en los brazos de su madre, pero estaba lejos de quedarse dormida.

-Venga, debes descansar. Necesitas tus horas de sueño. Ya sé que eres una niña muy despierta, pero debes descansar. -Brennan tapó a la niña con la mantita de su cuna – La verdad es que eres una niña muy guapa y seguro que serás lista, llevas mi genética. Creo que cuándo seas adolescente los varones intentarán aparearse contigo. Pero debes ser fuerte. Solo debes acostarte con quien te sientas cómoda, aunque te recomiendo que además lo quieras porqué... - Justo en ese instante un llanto llenó la habitación. Booth se despertó , encendió la luz y cogió al bebé que dormía en la cuna de su lado de la cama.

Cuándo Brennan pudo ver al bebé que tenía en sus brazos golpeó el brazo de Booth

-Aaaau, ¿porqué has hecho eso?

-¿Porqué tengo a Vincent en los brazos? ¿Que hacía en la cuna de Diana?

-Oh lo siento. Antes Vincent estuvo llorando y no te quise despertar, así que cuándo se quedó dormido lo metí en la cuna que tenía mas cerca. Si lo hubiese llevado hasta el otro lado de la cama se hubiese despertado. Y sabes que tiene el sueño ligero. Así que lo dejé aquí y me llevé a la niña a la otra cuna. Si lo he hecho por tí.

-Pero le he hablado cómo si fuese a una chica. Y en los primeros meses los niños asimilan todo muy rápido. ¿Y si he creado un trauma en él? ¿Si he interferido en su orientación sexual? Te dije que no me parecía bien que pusiéramos la cuna del niño azul y la de la niña rosa. Es sexista y me ha llevado a la confusión.

-Venga Huesos. Son de diferentes colores para diferenciarlos, sólo eso. Y no le habrás causado ningún trauma por haberle hablado durante diez minutos como si fuese su hermana. Han estado 9 meses juntos, y seguro que en su vida los confundirán mas veces. Estate tranquila.

Brennan se calmó. Igual Booth tenía razón. Miró a su hijo, que descansaba en sus brazos. Después miró a su hija que hacía lo mismo en brazos de Booth. Gemelos.. habían tenido gemelos... la primera vez que se acuesta con Booth y fecunda dos óvulos. Booth no paraba de repetir que aquello era una señal que les decía que debían estar juntos. Ella sabía que era una bobada, pero en el fondo le hacía gracia.

-Son preciosos, ¿verdad? - dijo Booth al ver cómo Brennan miraba a sus hijos.

-Sí que lo son – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su niña, que al notar la mano de la madre sonrió – Tiene tu sonrisa – puntualizó Brennan – Ambos la tienen. Pero ella especialmente. Mira que llamarla cómo a la Mujer Maravilla...

Booth rió - Si.. no fue una buena idea dejar escoger el nombre de la niña a Parker... pero Diana es un bonito nombre. Y Parker lo escogió después de ver que la mujer Maravilla era tu disfraz de cada año. Lo hizo pensando en tí

-Es un niño genial – dijo Brennan – Ha aceptado muy bien a los pequeños

-Estoy orgulloso de él – dijo Booth

-Creo que él ya se ha dormido – dijo Brennan cogiendo a Vincent y volviendo a ponerlo en la cuna. Ahora en la que le correspondía.

-Ella no tardará mucho – dijo Booth viendo cómo a su hija se le cerraban los ojos.

-Dale el chupete - dijo Brennan – la succión no nutritiva les calma. - Booth hizo lo que su compañera dijo y la niña no tardó en quedarse dormida. Booth la puso en la cuna. Después de eso cerró la luz, se estiró, pasó la manta por encima de ambos y se abrazó a Brennan

-¿Crees que Nigel Murray estará enfadado por hacer estos niños la noche que murió? - dijo Brennan de golpe

-¿Cómo? - Booth se quedó atónito pensando que le habían cambiado a su mujer de golpe – ¿Sabes que esa pregunta da a entender que crees que existe un más allá, no?

-No es eso, se perfectamente que no existe. Sólo pienso que si Nigel Murray hubiese sobrevivido no se si le hubiese sentado bien que hiciéramos el amor la noche que casi muere. Así que teniendo en cuenta que está muerto.. aún le hubiese sentado peor.

Booth intentó entender aquella frase, pero el cansancio no le dejó.

-Mira Huesos. Yo sí creo que Nigel Murray está ahora en un sitio mejor y estoy seguro de que está feliz de ver que su querídisima doctora Brennan, por la que luchó por trabajar, le ha puesto su nombre a su hijo. Así que no debes preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que esté donde esté está feliz sabiendo que tú también lo eres. Porqué el te admiraba.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy seguro. - Booth besó a Brennan – Venga a dormir que en una hora y media se despertarán que les toca la toma. Dulces sueños Huesos. Ah! Y por cierto. Gracias por acostarte conmigo aquella noche y darme esta familia.

Brennan sonrió. Sabía que era cierto, esa familia era lo mejor que ambos tenían.

-Dulces sueños Booth


End file.
